


Мальчики по вызову

by Aerdin, Mi_two



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: Ангелы&Демоны!АУ. Случайный напарник — это не так уж плохо





	1. Chapter 1

Обычно белые ходят первыми, и до этого пентаграмма переноса ни разу не позволяла ему увидеть, как прибывает на новую точку рандеву очередной временный напарник. Поэтому, когда в бесформенном сером тумане Кроуфорд оказался один, то поневоле успел заподозрить, что коллега с другой стороны успел не только прибыть много раньше, но и пасть, так и не дождавшись подкрепления. Оставалось непонятным, почему тогда твари не затерли пентаграмму...

Которая прямо сейчас наливалась яростным белым светом.

Свет знакомо обжигал, но сегодня в яростной пульсации белизны нет-нет, да проскальзывали алые всполохи. Такого Кроуфорд еще не видел... Неужели Легионер?

Опустившаяся на одно колено фигура в центре формировалась из света медленно, но обжигающие лучи уже выжигали из серого тумана всё большую территорию. Десять метров... пятнадцать... двадцать пять — на тридцати пяти туман перестал исчезать, и Кроуфорд мысленно присвистнул: огромная фора. Чем туман ближе, тем короче дистанция удара, а твердая земля и вовсе роскошь. Определенно, будем жить.

Потом свет перетек из жгучего диапазона в щадящий для демонов, и коленопреклоненного ангела стало возможно рассмотреть. Тут Кроуфорд мысленно присвистнул еще раз: у Светлого оказались алые волосы: длинные, струящиеся по спине кровавыми потоками. Да и меч у крылатого, сейчас свернувшего свое пернатое хозяйство, оказался огненным. Вот это, что называется, сюрприз.

Пожалуй, можно быть уверенным, что у Светлого найдется и человеческое имя. Не типовое ангельское, выдаваемое каждой готовой сражаться душе, а вырванное из забвения Черты, часть сути и повод для гордости.

Поднимался тот медленно и тяжело, и горний свет ложился на сталь доспехов. Только сталь, ни грамма изрядно надоевшей позолоты. Матовое покрытие скрадывало отблески, обещая смертельно опасные сюрпризы тварям.

— Значит, наше Предсказание вашему все же уступает, — заметил Кроуфорд, даже не пошевелившись. Зачем? Этот Светлый, похоже, и разговаривать не посчитает нужным, если его до прорыва не расшевелить. — Наши Прорыву восьмой уровень дают, а ждать, похоже, нужно пятнадцатый? 

Взгляд Светлого в упор даже заставил содрогнуться внутри — на мгновенье, но Кроуфорд восхитился все равно. Такая силища! А глаза у пернатого оказались цвета грозового неба вечером, темный фиолет, да еще и с намеками на искры молний. Никакой лазурной сини и возвышенной голубизны, делающих глаза похожими на кукольные. 

— Я Кроуфорд.

— Я Ран, - короткое имя, самое то, чтобы быстро окликать в бою. — Дело не в прогностике.

Он медленно качнул головой, неподвижное лицо едва заметно потемнело.

— Тот, кто должен был встать на пентаграмму, вернулся раненым. Мне пришлось занять его место. Поэтому задержался. Успел осмотреться?

Голос светлого тоже потрясал, вернее, пробирал до печенок — звучный, глубокий, Кроуфорда словно обернуло материализовавшейся мощью и слегка сжало. Гневный боевой крик в исполнении этого Рана, наверное, доведет Кроуфорда до оргазма сразу. М-да, это будет некстати... Попросить его, что ли, сейчас крикнуть? Дабы заранее подготовиться к последствиям.

— Раненый уже отсюда? — а еще приятнее было, что Ран оставил без комментариев его имя. Обычно Светлых просто передергивало от перспективы работать с Домом Ворона... Предвидение, чутье смерти, хождение по грани миров считаются у них заразными, что ли? 

— Мне не успели сказать, — Ран отозвался вполголоса, видимо, заметив его реакцию. — Я только вернулся, и отправили снова. Осмотримся? И если есть рекомендации, скажи сразу.

От этого полушепота стало ещё хуже: приглушенный, он сделался почти интимным, привлекающим внимание почти поневоле. 

Кроуфорд привычно заглянул на несколько мгновений вперед в будущее и вздохнул. Быка следовало брать за рога, то есть, конечно, ангела за крылья. А иначе их тут покрошат обоих, когда закончится время.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Кроуфорд без тени улыбки. — А то сосредоточиться ни на чем другом не могу. Ты слишком идеален для меня, этот факт нужно перевести в преимущество, а не оставлять отвлекающим фактором. 

Долгий, испытующий взгляд. Тяжелый, но внешне бесстрастный. Светлый явно взвешивал, насколько серьезно это предложение.

— Наклонись, — наконец разомкнулись узкие губы, — иначе не дотянусь.

Припомнил, что для демона страсть — один из привычных источников силы? Или готов довериться пророку?

Кроуфорд почувствовал, как под кожей родилась дрожь. Позвоночник закололо, а вот зрение, как всегда, прояснилось так, что теперь и туман стал прозрачен еще на двадцать шагов.

— Быстрее, — прошептал Кроуфорд, делая шаг к Светлому. — Я сдерживаюсь с большим трудом, не хотелось бы впасть в безумие. Останавливать Прорыв предпочитаю с трезвым сознанием. 

Ран отрывисто кивнул, стянул с правой руки перчатку. Шагнул вплотную, скользнул ладонью в волосы на затылке. Его сила теперь скорее обнимала, чем давила. Близкие зрачки расширились, затапливая лиловую радужку чернильной темнотой, и только потом опустились веки, показывая доверие.

Узкие губы оказались очень горячими.

Кроуфорда накрыло сразу же. Он застонал, вмял ангела в себя и поцеловал его, не сдерживая силы. Энергия хлынула по телу бурным потоком — Кроуфорд вторгся языком в рот Рана, жадно пробуя страсть на вкус, требуя: больше, больше! Трансформация уже ломила тело, огонь рвался наружу, и Кроуфорд, напоследок прикусив ангелу губу и слизнув с нее кровь, решительно оборвал поцелуй.

В голове ревело пламя. И ангел будто слышал его голос: во всяком случае, отстранялся он медленно, не делая резких движений. Серебристый нимб охватил голову, преобразуясь в шлем, прорези в личине затянуло светом. Ран скользнул за спину в два широких шага, на мгновение прижался спиной к спине, обозначая своё присутствие.

А потом из тумана соткались первые твари.

Кроуфорд лукавил, говоря, что Темные готовились к прорыву восьмого уровня. Он выходил на Рубеж, только если ситуация рассчитывалась по сценарию локального армагеддона, тринадцатой категории. А сегодня ожидалась шестнадцатая, и шансы сдохнуть в бою и выдержать вал были пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Кто бы не сотворил в начале времен пограничные пентаграммы, он явно был на порядок сильнее нынешних Светлых и Темных, раз ставил печать на столь ограниченную площадь. Сюда бы отряд, да бойцов двадцать...

Кроуфорд с рёвом раскинул руки, позволяя первому дуговому разряду черной молнии родиться между ладоней, и швырнул ее вперед. 

За спиной полыхнуло сияние, но как-то иначе. Границы освященной зоны прорисовались резко и четко, словно их провели масляной краской. Пробежалась по земле и впиталась серебристая поземка с алой каймой, рванулась из-за спины белая огненная плеть — и на границах встало пламя. 

Пять секунд, девять — твари не сумели остановиться сразу, их подпирали те, что сзади. Серебристый пепел сыпался на внутреннюю границу

— За губу прости, — крикнул Кроуфорд, растягивая в руках шипящий шар истинной тьмы. Тварей разметало в клочья, туман на миг раздернуло, открывая взгляду гигантскую воронку в ничто, а потом пелена опять сошлась воедино. — Тормоза сорвало просто!

Зато теперь он мог чувствовать даже то, как ангел слабо усмехнулся. 

— Если это помогло, я не в обиде, — ответ прозвучал так ясно, словно Ран так и не отстранился. — У ваших с тормозами вообще не очень.

Пламя на границе поднялось снова — и снова опало, заставляя тварей отшатнуться. По обе стороны от проведенной линии земля уже была густо усыпана пеплом, и Кроуфорд не сомневался, что едва видную серебристую дымку вряд ли заметят самые смышленые из нападающих. 

Это выигрывало время, но не битву. Первая волна всегда была слабой, в Миры пёрли безмозглые твари — живое мясо, по останкам которых потом пойдут настоящие монстры, куда там демонам до них. Стоя на рубеже, никогда не узнаешь, с кем встретишься на этот раз — Бездна рождала порой совершенно невероятные варианты.

— Когда дойдет до мечей, сам скажешь, помогло или нет, — Кроуфорд выжег еще десяток уродов, плюющихся ядом. Пентаграмма, к счастью, защищала от смертоносных испарений, и в раскрытых крыльях ангела, которые потом будут служить временным напарникам щитом, пока нужды не было. — А что, ты с каждым Темным целуешься в настройке? 

— Обычно ваши обходятся короткой дракой, — отстраненно отозвался Ран. — Так что поцелуй — приятное разнообразие.

Кто-то из тварей всё-таки прорвался внутрь круга, и теперь вступила в дело серебристая дымка. Земля ощетинилась густым покровом полупрозрачной осоки, а потом лезвия рванулись вверх, насаживая на себя тварей. Этот способ был более экономичным, но явно требовал больше внимания.

— Это ж тебе сдерживаться приходится! — по трупам уже ползли следующие — будущие ошметки плоти. Кроуфорд выбросил в их сторону дымное лассо, набросил на шеи и дернул, ломая хребты сразу у десятка недопсов. — Это комплимент, кстати! 

Искренний смех прокатился по коже, словно окатили бурлящим шампанским. 

— Благодарю за высокую оценку, — судя по движениям рук, Ран наскоро лепил что-то из света. Через пару секунд Кроуфорд понял, что именно — над головой молча взвились вверх три птицы — и канули там, где до этого мелькнул зев воронки.

Еще через десяток секунд в тумане рвануло, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы швырнуть на тонкую стену пламени еще одну волну тварей.

Среди тех возникло небольшое замешательство. Визг и тявканье вдруг вплелись в какофонию воплей и рева, бывшую до этого, а потом вдруг раздался громкий и отчетливый хруст костей.

— А вот и главные гости, — Кроуфорд поудобнее уложил в ладони рукоять меча. — Я бы поцеловал тебя напоследок, но, увы, не успею. 

— Отобьемся — будет время не только на поцелуй, — Ран дернул локтем, возвращая в меч огненные плети — эта хрупкая преграда все равно не смогла бы сдержать грандов. — Не лезь за пределы круга, я попробую накрыть благословением тебя тоже.

Кроуфорд отмахнулся бы от второй части фразы, если бы один из грандов, прорвавших круг, не споткнулся на ровном месте. 

Похоже, земля в круге была не просто освящена — нет, она в буквальном смысле подыгрывала тем, кого считала своими. Небольшие ошибки: короткая судорога в опорной руке, разошедшаяся чешуя, одно из лезвий осоки, пробившееся к сухожилию. То, из чего складывается чужая смерть.

— Смотри... — Кроуфорд наотмашь ударил мечом, отсекая еще одной твари голову, и тут же влепил молнией в скопище монстров по левую руку. — Могу и... Поверить!

Пока все шло хорошо, настолько, что усталость почти не чувствовалась. Из десятка впаянных в доспех камней сиял пока только один, подпитывая хозяина силой. Не кровь ли ангела тому причиной?

— Ты сам как? 

— Цел, — через отстраненность в голосе определенно пробилась улыбка, — не беспокойся. Береги тыл.

За спиной что-то снова с шипением рвануло, а потом обдало холодом. Похоже, Ран рванулся навстречу... чему-то, торопясь поймать момент и сократить дистанцию. 

Кроуфорд выругался, чувствуя резкую боль в обожженной руке — не своей, ангела! — и шарахнул перед собой щитом тьмы, выигрывая им с Раном пару секунд.

— Спятил? — заорал он, удерживая накатывающий вал уже ледяным пламенем — это подключился второй талисман.

Сзади полыхнуло так, будто на мгновение взошла сверхновая, обдало жаром, а потом земля застонала от тяжкого удара. Лопатки уже знакомо коснулись спины, и только потом Ран выговорил:

— Спокойно, — его боль тоже уходила. Неплохая регенерация. — Зато одним из грандов меньше. Он управлял сворой мелких, теперь станет проще.

— Не думаю, — туман впереди Кроуфорда ворочался, как живой, и предчувствие беды стало сильнее. — На всякий случай... — не то, чтобы его так волновал этот вопрос, конечно. Но просчитывать реальности было легче, озвучивая вслух какую-нибудь чепуху. — Ты помолился?

— А как же, — Ран отозвался неожиданно серьезно, — вполне эффективная медитативная техника, рекомендую.

Легкий, почти нежный порыв ветра дунул в лицо, смахивая первую усталость, остужая пылающую кожу.

— Возьмешь еще? — один из опустошенных амулетов слабо засветился — не на полную силу, где-то в четверть, но сияние медленно росло. 

— Погоди... — Кроуфорд скользнул разумом в будущее и едва удержался на ногах, узрев нового гостя во всей его магической красе. — У нас, похоже, бог...

Он покрепче уперся в землю и выставил вперед левую руку, потянувшись энергией в туман, пытаясь нащупать неповоротливую, но живучую и крайне опасную сущность из бездны. Ответ прилетел немедленно, Кроуфорда ударило так, что потемнело в глазах, и он рухнул на одно колено, позволяя чужой ярости превратиться в боль и впитаться в тело. Глубже, глубже, еще... То, что он кричит, он уже не осознавал, это было неважно — главное, что внутренний огонь уже перекинулся на заботливо подсунутый ему энергетический канал, и теперь стремительно набирал силу.

— По...лучай! — прохрипел Кроуфорд, раскрываясь полностью.

В тумане рвануло так, что демона отшвырнуло на ангела, сбивая того с ног, а невидимый пока монстр взвыл, заставляя пентаграмму задрожать.

— Если она... расколется... нам конец, — едва осознавая себя, прошептал Кроуфорд и попробовал подняться на ноги. 

Ему помогли. Ран прижался вплотную, обхватывая правой рукой, жестко, но надежно, даже не думая шататься под двойной тяжестью, и сунул локоть левой к подбородку.

— Пей, быстро! — зашипел он гадюкой, пока на внутренней стороне плеча голубоватой лозой вилась вена. Там пульсировала горячая, невероятно соблазнительная сила. Стоило встать ровно, как стало тепло ступням — от земли поднимался живительный жар. — Ну же, твою мать, иначе этот сраный Ктулху похоронит нас обоих!

— Я не.. вампир, — продышался Кроуфорд и, обхватив ангела рукой за шею, дернул к себе ближе. — Поцелуй.... Грубо, давай...

Если Ран и удивился, то никак этого не показал. Наклонился ближе, втекая, вплавлясь в объятие, больно дернул за волосы у виска и наконец поцеловал. Жадно, самозабвенно, обхватывая непроизвольно развернувшимися крыльями, словно пытаясь напиться.

Бедро окатило близким жаром, и Ран торопливо отвел руку с воспламенившимся клинком. Стек с волос серебряными струйками шлем, и освобожденные алые пряди легли на спину. Его свет больше не обжигал — напротив; после первых фраз в начале знакомства Кроуфорд опасался, что его доведет до предела голос, сейчас даже думать было смешно, насколько он недооценил эффект. 

Кроуфорд едва успел прошептать: "спасибо", как спину свело судорогой. Мгновеньем позже потяжелела голова, а пальцы начало покалывать.

— Отойди-ка... — прорычал Кроуфорд, устремляя взгляд в клубящийся туман, где уже угадывалось приближение Зверя. Ран едва успел отодвинуться, как Кроуфорд распахнул свои кожистые крылья и, мотнув рогатой головой, бросился вперед, встречая противника у самой границы тумана. За границу ангел соваться запретил, а Кроуфорду нужна была сейчас любая, даже самая ничтожная фора.

Серебристый туман тек вверх от земли, превращая для противника воздух в кисель, и таял от его ярости. Поднимался снова и снова, неутомимый, смазывая обзор, замедляя на секунды и доли секунды.

Тело стало легким, почти невесомым, а там, за спиной, внутри пентаграммы струился свет, затирая трещины и восстанавливая ее целостность. 

Первым ударом тварь сбила его на землю, подминая под себя, но Кроуфорд только того и ждал. Меч материализовался в руке, и он вогнал черное лезвие прямо под бронированную грудину. Жертвуя оружием, пустил прямо по нему молнию, запечатывая рану расплавленным металлом. Вой твари оглушил, попавшая на лицо кровь выжигала кожу кислотой, но шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят изменились, потому что сверху на ублюдка бездны обрушился Свет. 

— О, Ран, я тебя люблю... — прохрипел Кроуфорд, выбираясь из-под ослепленного монстра. Левую руку он не чувствовал, но должно было хватить и правой. Благо, крылья не пострадали. Доспехи теперь полыхали все, целиком, и через пару минут он должен был восстановиться полностью.

— Трепло, — донеслось откуда-то сбоку почти беззлобно, и со щеки отшелушился целый пласт поврежденной шкуры. Ран взвинтил его регенерацию на несколько мучительных мгновений, пережигая едва ли не весь свой немаленький резерв. — Шевелись!

Похоже, та проглоченная капля крови давала ему массу пока неизвестных возможностей. 

— Я серьезно, пернатый, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд и подпрыгнул, вбивая когти в горло Зверя и отвлекая тем самым, его от ангела. Кровавая круговерть подхватила его, как щепку в потоке — тварь бесновалась, каталась по земле и рвала воздух когтями, то и дело задевая Кроуфорда, но и он не оставался в долгу, благо лечащие волны накрывали его снова и снова. 

Под его ногами осока сминалась, не причиняя вреда, а вот Зверю не так везло — когда бессильно ломались девять травяных лезвий, десятое успевало пробить шкуру, прежде чем тоже сломаться.

Азарт боя захватил с головой, и Кроуфорд почти перестал ощущать силу ангела как нечто отдельное — пока она не отхлынула назад, торопливо меняя направление.

Тварь оказалась умна — отказываясь подыхать, все-таки выкинула на стол еще один козырь, заставив подвластных себе зайти с другого края.

В отличие от него, Ран предпочитал драться молча, и только полыхающий белым клинок ронял на траву резкие тени. 

Их зажимали в клещи. Но, хотя силы подходили к концу, время играло им на руку — прорыв ткани мироздания уже срастался, новых подарков от Бездны уже не будет. Осталось только продержаться и удержать пентаграмму — хотя с той стороны тоже стоит заслон, на случай смерти защитников Рубежа.

Ран успешно косил мелочь и грандов, которые сейчас тоже воспринимались мелочью. Дрожащий эфирный щит, растекавшийся в воздухе голубоватой сферой, то и дело вспыхивал, гася плевки кислотой или пламенем. Кроуфорд подхватил плавающую в собственной голове нить связи и отправил в нее энергии — сколько смог.

Ран немедленно снес башку ближайшему гранду. Ну а то, что на груди Кроуфорда хрустнул и рассыпался прахом один из кристаллов, было делом житейским.

— Не отвлекайся, — позвал Зверя Кроуфорд и поднял вокруг себя пламенный щит. Всё, последний резерв. — Сегодня я — твой враг. 

Тот взвыл и рванулся навстречу. Пер буром, все больше ускоряясь, плавя и убивая своей яростью сам воздух. Огромная тяжкая туша набрала такую инерцию, что не смогла бы ни свернуть, ни затормозить, даже если бы захотела.

Сунуться в лоб стало бы самоубийством, и Кроуфорд резко ушел в сторону, чтобы ударить вслед, но рука вдруг провалилась в пустоту. В лицо ударило смрадным черным дымом, и Кроуфорд, внутренне обмерев, с мучительно точностью понял, где именно вырвется из портала Зверь.

Там, где уже мелькали алым волосы на чужой спине — в драке Ран успел потерять шлем и не стал тратиться на его восстановление. 

Кроуфорд не успевал ничего — ни закрыть ангела щитом, ни увести его из под удара... А вот броситься вперед и закрыть его собой — вполне. Даже осмыслить это не успел, как жестокий удар смял нагрудный доспех, ломая ребра, и...

— Сюр... приз... — шевельнул губами Кроуфорд.

Сердце демона — сердце бойца и мага рода Ворона — горячо толкнулось последний раз, и высвобожденная Смерть, та самая, приручаемая и лелеемая Кроуфордом веками, ураганом ударила Зверя в грудь, превращая его в черный пепел. Убийственная волна прошлась над пентаграммой и раздернула туман в стороны, накрывая оставшихся тварей...

Кроуфорд закрыл глаза, даже не пытаясь больше дышать. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, значит все же... Один выживет — второй умрет. Вполне подходящий расклад. 

Он сполз по спине Рана прямо на землю, кажется, оборвав своим весом несколько прядей. Жаль... такие красивые.

Жесткая рука больно дернула за шиворот, укладывая ровнее, и без того развороченный доспех от рывка Рана разошелся с оглушительным треском. Грубая твердая кожа на спине осыпалась с нестерпимым зудом, и ребра и позвоночник неожиданно обожгло — похоже, под ним просыпалась пентаграмма. Ран наклонился сверху, невероятно далекий, и на исказившемся лице не было скорби — только ярость.

Эта ярость заставляла контрастные цвета лица белеть, стираясь, превращая яркую палитру красок в едва намеченный на языке пламени образ. Раскаленная ладонь легла на грудь, прямо в рану, словно собираясь испечь сердце в груди у еще живого. Боль вышибла из сознания на какое-то время, но за мгновение до этого Кроуфорд все-таки успел опознать разрастающийся вокруг хруст: да, пентаграмма не выдержала.

Похоже, устраивавшую его пропорцию “пятьдесят на пятьдесят” можно было смело менять на “два к одному”. 

— Зна... Значит... — первый глоток воздуха едва не разодрал горло, но ангел продолжал вливать в разорванные жилы энергию, и плоть срасталась под его пальцами. — На предсмертный... поцелуй ... Не рассчитывать? 

— Помолчи, — противореча тону, ладонь скользнула по груди удивительно нежно. Накрыла гортань, восстанавливая сорванные связки и обожженное горло. — Предсмертный поцелуй тебе не светит в любом случае. Умирать я тебе уже запретил.

Укладывать его себе на колени Ран не стал, безжалостно пожертвовав картинной красотой позы ради свободы маневра. Но валик из ошметков поддоспешника все-таки под шею свернул. 

— Так что ты там говорил... Про "если выстоим"? — спросил Кроуфорд и нашел рукой пальцы ангела. Дышать с каждой минутой становилось все легче, а смешавшийся с чистой энергией адреналин исподволь будил и вовсе однозначные желания. — Я плохо расслышал. 

— Выстоять выстояли, хотя с пентаграммой у нас проблемы, — Ран как-то неопределенно повел плечами, но руку отобрать и не подумал. Напротив, уселся вплотную, прижался горячим бедром. В сером мареве, слабо напоминающем предрассветный сумрак, осунувшееся лицо и густые тени, легшие под глаза, были не видны, если бы его кожа не светилась — почти незаметно, едва-едва. — А от своих слов я привычки отказываться не имею. 

Кроуфорду даже спрашивать не потребовалось — он на миг увидел себя глазами Рана, и погасшие, безжизненные участки вязи пентаграммы тоже.

Хотелось присвистнуть, но сил пока не было.

— Я тебе тоже нравлюсь, — констатировал он. 

Ран неожиданно развеселился. Блеснули лиловым потускневшие было до серых глаза, изогнулись в усмешке бескровные, будто заледеневшие губы.

— Не знаю, что ты успел себе придумать, но я не целую незнакомых демонов через пять минут после встречи, — насмешливо фыркнул он, с деланной надменностью вздергивая подбородок. От движения небрежно скрученный узел темно-каштановых волос развалился, расплетаясь, и спутанную гриву прострелили первые алые проблески. 

Кроуфорд улыбнулся, глядя, как ангел постепенно вновь становится собой. Качал ли он энергию из уже бесполезной пентаграммы или восстанавливался сам, какая разница?

— Ты меня с ума свел, — сообщил Кроуфорд, гладя вновь ставшими нормальными пальцами запястье Рана. — Тебе и пяти минут на это не понадобилось.

— Я сам себе не верю, осознавая, насколько это взаимно, — он вздохнул, качнув головой, прижал к губам гладящие руку пальцы. В ладони плеснула и тут же утихла боль — видимо, нервные окончания, восстановившись, собрались было возмутиться, но оказалось, что не из-за чего. — Что ж, по крайней мере, скучно нам не будет. 

— Если мы не придумаем, как убраться отсюда, — согласился Кроуфорд, погладив Рана по губам. — Или через туман к ближайшей пентаграмме... Может повезти. 

— Посмотрим, — почти без интереса согласился Ран. Прикрыл веки и медленно потерся щекой о ладонь, тронул губами кончики пальцев. — Разберемся.

Кроуфорда как в теплое масло окунули.  
— Ран, ты… Ты учти, что у меня с тормозами плохо, — напомнил он, — а когда ты так делаешь, особенно.

— Я помню, — Ран улыбнулся, ведя ладонью вдоль тела, — но еще минут пять тебе придется потерпеть — я пока не закончил.

Чувствительность возвращалась скачками, накатывала вместе с волнами исцеления, рождая не только страсть, но томление. Будто разогревали на медленном, вкрадчивом огне. 

— Ты большого мнения о моем терпении, — оставаться спокойным Кроуфорду удавалось с большим трудом. Единственное, что удерживало его на месте — мысль о доспехах, которые еще нужно было снять. Не хотелось бы поранить ангела рваными краями брони. 

— Повернись спиной, — Ран тронул за плечо, — я проверю позвоночник. Медленно.

Кроуфорда бросило в жар, как будто внутренний огонь, составляющий сущность каждого демона, вырвался наружу. Повернуться спиной не в бою, пусть даже на той же пентаграмме... Кроуфорд только на миг представил себе, что мог бы развести перед Раном ноги, и едва не кончил на месте.

— Для тебя... что захочешь, — хриплым шепотом сообщил он, перекатываясь сначала на бок, отстегивая изувеченную броню, а потом и на живот. Спинную пластину доспеха ангел снял сам.

Левую руку тут же закололо, словно Кроуфорд отлежал ее, а не отсушило ударом. Пальцы Рана сильно нажали где-то между лопаток, заставив Кроуфорда застонать сквозь зубы, от смеси возбуждения и боли, потом ближе к шее и плечу. Последний раз прострелило от прикосновения к локтю — казалось, от нажатия сустав жалобно хрустнул. Ран провел пальцами по внутренней стороне локтя к запястью, прямо по венам и, Кроуфорду не пришлось даже оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать направленный на него взгляд:

— Всё.

— А я думал... ты только начал, — с демонстративным недоумением протянул демон и сделал, что хотел: развел бедра, приглашая к большему. 

Ран сзади судорожно выдохнул, потом наклонился ближе — вертлявая прядь защекотала плечо - и прижался губами к шее. Почти целомудренно и вопиюще недостаточно; Кроуфорд уже собрался возмутиться, как губы раскрылись, позволяя языку прочертить первую отметину, а зубам — легко прихватить позвонок.

— Что же ты делаешь... — горячий шепот скатился по спине. Ладони огладили ребра и поясницу, большой палец едва касаясь, помассировал копчик. — правду говорят, что вы дети пламени.

Кроуфорд протяжно застонал, не скрывая желания и наслаждения, и, прогнувшись немного, подставился под ласкающую руку.

Кто еще тут что делал! От мучительного возбуждения сводило зубы.

— На се... Себя посмотри...

Пылающая щека потерлась о лопатки, губы обожгли там, где колотилось сердце.

— Бьётся, — Ран выдохнул почти шипяще, — только попробуй так... ещё раз!

Он наконец прижался полностью — нагой, с прохладной шелковистой кожей, с щекочущими прядями волос, упавшими, словно теплый дождь. 

— Безумец, а если бы я не смог взять сил у пентаграммы?

Кроуфорд закатил бы глаза — что за вопрос, жил бы дальше! — но тяжесть тела, придавившая его к земле, заставляла не то, что мысли мутиться, почти выть от нетерпения.

Он сильнее опустил голову, подставляя губам — зубам, если захочет! — Рана загривок и вонзил моментально отросшие когти в землю.

— Бери же... — голос подвел, как и следовало ожидать, но Кроуфорду было плевать. — Ну!

Кажется, ангел попытался что-то сказать, не смог и только глухо застонал в ответ на требование, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Еще немного потерпи... чуть-чуть!

Ран потерся головкой между ягодиц и чуть отодвинулся, массируя кончиками пальцев вход и пытаясь хоть немного растянуть, а не взять так, как предлагали. Снова припал губами к шее, но сейчас это уже мало походило на нежность — ангел чередовал мелкие укусы с засосами, заставляя хоть немного отвлечься.

— Давай же... Давай, — шептал Кроуфорд, задыхаясь от ощущений. В глазах давно было темно, в голове билась кровь, в паху тянуло, и он, не в силах больше ждать, бросил это все — жар, томление, бешеное биение сердца, запах тела Рана, воспоминание о поцелуе, — по связи, как энергию в бою. Видимо, уже совсем не соображая, что делает. 

Ран хрипло выругался, сзади плеснуло светом и остро запахло озоном. Звучный, но мягкий шелестящий хлопок — тело обдало порывом ветра, а Ран наконец дернулся навстречу, внутрь. Пальцы больно сжались на ягодицах, раскрывая под себя, натягивая, член настойчиво расталкивал мышцы, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже. Энергия вернулась ответным толчком — и в тело хлынул свет. Не уже привычные исцеляющие волны, но испепеляюще-белое пламя, танцевавшее у Рана на кончике клинка.

У Кроуфорда едва снова не остановилось сердце, как это было хорошо. Он удовлетворенно зарычал и позволил этому свету смешаться с внутренним огнем. Ощущения были такие, словно он оказался в эпицентре взрыва.

— Еще... О, бездна, Рррра-а-ан! 

Свёт вокруг сгустился и сделался почти осязаем, микроразряды покусывали кожу. Жесткие руки переместились на бедра, вздергивая выше, удобнее, Ран толкнулся снова — и вокруг снова полыхнули линии пентаграммы. Ровные толчки наращивали мощь собираемой энергии, аккумулируя — и удерживая в шаге от пика.

Ран огладил живот, провел ногтями по напряженной коже над самым пахом, надавливая, но избегая касаться члена. Очень дальновидно, это могло бы вытолкнуть за грань в течение секунды — но столь концентрированное удовольствие хотелось длить.

Кроуфорда размазывало по реальностям. Прошлое, будущее, Смерть и рождение Сущего... Он вскрикивал и стонал, выл, сходя с ума, задыхался и одновременно парил, и всё это ему давал Ран. Прекрасное безумие...

Желая хоть немного дать взамен, Кроуфорд сжимал ангела собой, терся о его плечо затылком, поддавал бедрами на каждый удар членом, и гладил, гладил энергиями связь в своей голове.

Сначала эта их объединенная сила уходила в землю, без остатка, позволяя терпеть и дальше, наслаждаясь слиянием, но вот очередной исторгнутый протуберанец вернулся. Неужели пентаграмма все-таки переполнилась?..

Вздрогнул Ран, стискивая в объятиях сильнее, сжимая зубы на загривке, и это переполнило чашу. Удержать внутри пылающую, ослепительную искру силы было невозможно. А судя по тому, что ангел настойчиво огладил член — еще и не нужно.

Кроуфорд сдался, и слепящий вал ударил им в берега, сминая и оглушая, бросая в вечность крошечной песчинкой, затерянной среди звезд. Что он кричал в этот момент, он даже не осознавал, но когда все закончилось, он понял, что лежит на земле, мокрый, дрожащий и слабый, как в первый день своего появления в мире. Перед лицом переливалась светом и тьмой удивительно красивая линия, вытравленная в земле.

Ран, упавший поверх, слабо шевельнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях. Нежно потерся щекой об истерзанное плечо и хрипло шепнул:

— Есть мнение, что Большой взрыв выглядел примерно так, — сполз на бок рядом так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, и закончил: — Во всяком случае, у нас получилась недурная имитация.

— Я тебя не отпущу, — сразу озвучил главное Кроуфорд и, собрав силы, подгреб ангела к себе поближе. Ткнулся лицом ему в шею, вдохнул поглубже и добавил: — Я не шучу.

Вместо ответа Ран развернул крыло удобнее, накрывая их обоих, и прижался губами к виску. Длинные маховые перья щекотали колени.

— Я никуда от тебя не собираюсь, — ответил он, чуть помолчав. — Ни сейчас. Ни потом.

— Это меня сильно радует. А тебе не кажется, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, — что что-то изменилось? Тишина другая стала. И пентаграмма опять светится, но как-то иначе.

Ладонь, неторопливо и явно машинально гладившая спину, замерла. Потом Ран тяжело вздохнул и предложил с явной неохотой:

— Хочешь проверить, что мы натворили? — ему явно не хотелось вставать, но было понятно, что если Кроуфорд скажет “хочу”, то ангел заставит себя не только сесть и отлепиться от возлюбленного, но и займется выяснением.

— Для начала ты вытрахал из меня мозги, и мне это очень понравилось, — честно признался демон, не пошевелив и пальцем. — Жду не дождусь, когда смогу ответить тебе тем же. 

Ран весело хмыкнул, снова принимаясь гладить по спине.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — Кроуфорд с неудовольствием понял, что свободно циркулирующая между ними энергия не оставила ему ни единого шанса сохранить полученные во время соития отметины сколько-нибудь надолго. 

Мелкие травмы заживали быстро, забирая вместе с собой чуть саднящее напоминания о том, что было — и как именно оно было.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы во время не-отказывания кого-нибудь принесло, — скрипнув зубами, сообщил Кроуфорд. — Или с Рубежа, или из пентаграммы... А то ведь я могу и убить под горячую руку, ваших или своих. 

Гладившая ладонь поднялась выше, успокаивающе взъерошила волосы на затылке.

— Поищем более укромное место? — как ни странно, Ран не стал разражаться речью насчет недопустимости убийства союзников. — В конце концов, я тоже хочу иметь возможность повторить, не беспокоясь об уединении.

— Нравятся демоны? — ухмыльнулся Кроуфорд и слегка куснул шею перед своим лицом. 

Его интересовал еще один момент: почему взаимная настройка, которая обычно угасала после схватки, сейчас все больше набирала силу? Кроуфорду уже начинало казаться, что еще чуть-чуть, и он услышит мысли своего ангела. Он бы не отказался. 

— Вы все очень разные, — Ран чуть вздрогнул от ласки, и в его голос снова начала возвращаться хрипотца. — Скажем так, я просто умею вас готовить.

Вот на последнее возразить было нечего.

— И много приготовил? — Кроуфорд почувствовал, как встревожилось пламя внутри, и даже всполохи Света, каким-то непонятным образом оставшиеся непоглощенными Огнем, не могли его успокоить.

Ран фыркнул, а потом погладил Кроуфорда по лопаткам, как раз там, где при трансформации вырастают крылья.

— А то ты еще не понял, что я Извечную Войну застал.

— Таки Легионер, — Кроуфорд и сам убивал ангелов, но это было еще до тех времен, как ткань Мироздания истончилась, и Бездна начала изрыгать в прорехи своих ублюдков. Так что от Извечной осталось одно название, особенно когда выяснилось, что лучшего напарника в бою, чем ангел, демону не найти. И наоборот. 

— Да, — Ран повел плечом, похоже, чувствуя неловкость. Видимо, принадлежностью он не гордился. — Встаем?

Определенно, за возможность слышать его мысли Кроуфорд заплатил бы не только золотом, но и кровью. 

— Я категорически против, но придется, — вздохнул Кроуфорд и решительно оторвался от Рана. И тут же восторженно выругался, увидев, как изменился окружающий пейзаж.

Насколько хватало взгляда, туман отступил. Теперь пентаграмму окружала пустынная равнина, буро-серая, с проплешинами растрескавшихся камней и коричневатого песка, как будто впитавшего веками лившуюся здесь кровь тварей. Совершенно мертвый пейзаж под безжизненным небом, в котором никогда не бывает ни солнца, ни звезд, но Кроуфорд и не ждал увидеть на Рубеже что-то подобное.

— Согласен, — поддержал Ран, тоже поднявшись. Его фигуру на пару секунд затянуло светом, восстанавливая доспех, но все-таки вспоминать о шлеме ангел не стал.

Пентаграмма тоже светилась силой, даже так — Силой, чего Кроуфорд уж точно не помнил за этими древними художествами. Он вновь посмотрел на ангела и хмыкнул. Нет, ну они никак не могли быть первыми, кто трахнулся в этом месте, а значит, дело было в другом.

— А там что? — слабое мерцание привлекло внимание демона. 

Ран тоже всмотрелся в ту сторону, а потом, ни слова не говоря, развернул крылья и одним рывком взметнулся ввысь. Кроуфорда аж воздушной волной прижало.

— Куда?! — демон мгновенно трансформировался и бросился следом за серебристо-белым росчерком в небе, то и дело металлически взблескивающим.

Ага, поймай ангела в небе — несносному крылатому, казалось, подыгрывал и новорожденный ветер, и свеженькие, будто только что слепленные из лебяжьего пуха облака. Кроуфорд нагнал его почти с двадцатисекундным опозданием, уже у самой земли, и возмущенная реплика была сильно смазана приземлением.

— Ты был прав, — Ран так и не повернулся, осматриваясь.

— Такое вступление ведет к катастрофе, — по инерции усмехнулся Кроуфорд. 

Объяснения ему не были нужны, он уже видел масштаб их с ангелом художеств, и руки чесались проверить, в чем было дело? В уникальной совместимости Света и Тьмы в их, с Раном, лицах; в энергии пентаграммы, которую пустили сначала в расход, а потом закачали обратно, обильно приправив сексуальной, или в чем-то еще? 

Но не менее интересным было и то, что думает ангел. 

— И?

— Говорят, если долго всматриваться в Бездну, она начинает смотреть в ответ, — Ран успел снять перчатку и теперь скользил ладонью по невидимой, но явно ощутимой стене. — Полагаю, поскольку до Бездны теперь в буквальном смысле рукой подать, это утверждение нам предстоит проверить на практике. Ваши будут в восторге.

С той стороны Грани на них летела какая-то уродливая тварь, еще не успевшая толком сформироваться — кривые рты с зачатками зубов были оскалены в крике, но Кроуфорд не слышал его даже в эхе будущего. Тварь ударилась о Грань — Ран даже не вздрогнул, тоже, наверное, чувствовал, что она для них не опасна, — и осыпалась черными хлопьями.

— И всего один хороший секс! — с гордостью заметил Кроуфорд. 

Ран покосился с заметной иронией.

— Осталось понять, как повторить столь блестящий результат, — заметил он. — Я не склонен к эксгибиционизму, но придется написать полный отчет не только о драке, но и о лечении, и о том, чем оно закончилось. Твоя ли сила так повлияла, моя? Столько вопросов. 

Кроуфорд расхохотался, чувствуя, как бурлит внутри сила — Свет делал Тьму еще глубже, мощнее, и та ласково гудела, переплетаясь в танце со всполохами.

— А оставить все в секрете не вариант? Оно само? Все так и было?

Не то чтобы он на самом деле на это надеялся.

— Даже не мечтай, — Ран хмыкнул, — так что много-много выяснений, разговоров с другими смешанными парами и обращений к архивам. Говорят, у вас неплохие библиотеки?

— В роду Ворона самые лучшие в Мирах, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд, глядя, как в Бездне из ничего начинает образовываться сгусток... чего-то. — Но Тьма нас трогать не будет, Вороны заглянут в прошлое, а Кровавым родам и вовсе претят обсуждения. Так что это с ангелами разбираться придется, — он обнял Рана и привлек его к себе. — А то, может, все же: "так тут и было?", а?

Ангел на мгновение задумался, а потом лукаво усмехнулся:

— Давай так, — он заговорщицки понизил голос и наклонился чуть ближе к уху, — я буду тебе очень... очень благодарен. И причиненное неудобство обязуюсь... компенсировать. Возможно даже с процентами.

— Ближайшую пентаграмму, для чистоты эксперимента, сразу найдем? Или на ровном месте попробуем, вдруг она тут не при чем? 

Хотелось хохотать, секса, унести Рана в свой замок на Холодном Обрыве, мяса буйвола с кровью, песцового покрывала под бедрами, вечеров за чтением в библиотеке и нежного поцелуя — вот так, всего и сразу. 

Но Кроуфорд предпочел начать с последнего и накрыл губами прохладный рот ангела.

В конце концов, остальное тоже уже никуда не денется.


	2. О ревности и яблоках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Авторы сердечно поздравляют с днем святого Валентина! ;-)

На идею пройтись по Заоблачной столице Кроуфорд отреагировал с воодушевлением — перспектива посетить в компании Рана Зал Славы и с удовольствием обсудить артефактное оружие, которое хранилось там, привлекала даже больше, чем возможность полюбоваться на своего ангела в местах его изначального обитания. Сияние пернатых на их собственных землях было максимальным, ну и секс потом, как предполагал Кроуфорд, с недавних пор носивший в себе часть истинного Света, обещал новые яркие впечатления.

Правда, изначально планировалось, что все пойдет не так, как пошло. 

Едва пентаграмма погасла, Ран сложил и убрал крылья. Едва заметное мягкое сияние кожи тоже утихло — словом, среди местных, переполненных светом, он сейчас выглядел почти смертным, словно чувствовал себя не в праве присутствовать здесь. Кроуфорд отметил себе эту странность и поспешил следом, к внушительному зданию ратуши. 

Как ни странно, Ран прошел мимо — и легко толкнул исполинские двустворчатые двери.

— Госпиталь ветеранов, — пояснил он вполголоса.

Кроуфорд расправил плечи пошире. Учитывая скорость регенерации ангелов, госпиталь означал серьезнейшие ранения, полученные, вероятно, еще в Извечной. А раз так, то всех легендарных бойцов, оставшихся в живых, наверняка можно было застать здесь. 

— Я просто трепещу, — шепнул Кроуфорд Рану, машинально погладив того по заднице. — Это даже лучшее начало, чем Зал Славы! 

Ран коротко улыбнулся — сдержанно, но искренне.

— Я тоже полагал, что тебе будет интересно пообщаться.

Довольно скоро они свернули в левое крыло, обширное, но спокойное. Сквозь витражные окна на гранитный пол падали разноцветные блики. Ран приветливо кивнул дежурной и шагнул в первую же палату.

Почти сразу же он вспыхнул — весь, едва ли не в полную силу. Кроуфорда окатило ледяной волной, даже волосы заискрились от энергии, разлившейся в пространстве, в глазах на миг потемнело, а в следующий момент и уши заложило от звучного раскатистого "Р-р-ра-а-н!", едва не припечатавшего демона к стене.

Ох ты ж, Бездна! Такой голос был только у одного из ангелов! 

— Труба Иерихонская, — проворчал рядом Ран, подходя ближе - шагнув прямо в шарообразную паутину, сотканную из золотых нитей. — Vale, Михаэль. 

— Я вижу, ты сегодня не один, — тело с раскинутыми крестом руками даже не шевельнулось, когда Ран положил ладони на грудь, словно голос существовал отдельно от него. После иронического замечания он сделался тише и... вкрадчивей? — Тебя долго не было.

Легенда небес смотрела на Рана, как на свет в окошке, по-другому и не скажешь, и Кроуфорд почувствовал легкое неудобство: так, словно Свет внутри начал колоть льдом прирученное Пламя, и причина пока была непонятна. 

— Я с напарником, — Ран ответил неожиданно сухо и отстранённо, — недавно был прорыв. Тринадцатый уровень.

Под его ладонями Михаэля выгнуло, как куклу, и концентрация силы в палате скакнула едва ли не в полтора раза.

— Терпи. И попробуй запустить регенерацию там, где я держу маячок. Давай. 

Кроуфорд с удивлением пронаблюдал, как золотые нити вокруг архангела налились алым светом, точно кровью, а место, где Ран держал ладони, почернело и раскрылось, открывая взгляду демона ту самую рану, о которой даже песня была сложена. Копье ада считалось смертельным оружием, одно касание его лезвия отправляло в небытие любого — но Михаэль не только выжил, но и разрушил демоническое оружие, лишив его силы. Сколько веков назад это было? Наверное, как раз перед первым Прорывом...

— О, тр-ринадцатый? — пророкотал Михаэль. — Р-рад, что ты не пострадал. 

На этот раз рокот был глуховатым, словно бы он пытался скрыть под ним боль.

— Мне повезло, — Ран ответил почти шепотом. Левая его ладонь легла на солнечное сплетение. — Не отвлекайся и попробуй помочь мне, а не гвозди своей силой куда ни попадя. 

Снова полыхнуло, но уже тише, и теперь Кроуфорд даже не стал закрываться.

— Я же сказал — помочь мне, а не пытаться всучить мне свою дубину, — на этот раз Ран рявкнул с явственной досадой. — Пока ты не сможешь удерживать плетение сам, толку не будет.

Дубиной демоны называли совсем другую часть тела, и Кроуфорд как-то неожиданно поежился, представив на миг, что Рана и Михаэля могли связывать не боевые, а совсем иные узы.

— Боль лучше впитать, — сказал он, глядя, как лежат, подрагивая, на ране Михаэля пальцы Рана. — Она — тоже сила, которой не стоит разбрасываться. 

Ран только зло дернул плечом.

— Силы у него полно, как ты мог заметить, — от нового движения пальцев в ране Михаэль захрипел, уже не скрываясь, — проблемы с возможностью ею пользоваться. Мы до сих пор не знаем, как это произошло...

Златокудрая голова архистратига тяжело легла на плечо целителя. Михаэль тяжко, с присвистом дышал, уже не пытаясь форсить.

— ...потому что разрушена именно связь между его сознанием - и телом, — Ран вел кончиками пальцев по краям раны, словно пытаясь что-то найти.

— А ничего, что ты теперь и Тьму в себе носишь? — спросил Кроуфорд, глядя на рассыпавшиеся по плечу Рана волосы Михаэля. — Может, теперь тебе вообще к нему подходить нельзя? 

— Я целитель, Кроуфорд, — Ран ответил с явным раздражением, — я в силах определить, как мое присутствие влияет на пациента!..

Он вдруг осекся, словно бы захваченный внезапно пришедшей мыслью.

— Боль... — даже от двери Кроуфорд видел, как от его левой ладони, продолжавшей лежать на животе, разбежались первые темные ниточки, больше похожие на голубоватые венозные сосуды. Мгновение — и они оплели руку едва ли не до запястья, а потом Ран рывком поменял ладони.

Да, любой другой ангел такой фокус не проделал бы. Кроуфорд чуть ли не с восторгом смотрел, как Ран заставляет Михаэля чувствовать боль — и в физическом теле, и в духовном, уже понимая, что это воссоздаст между разделенными началами разорванную связь. Ну и... какого дьявола архистратиг до сих пор лежит своей головой на плече Рана!

Сияние медленно гасло, и Ран смог отвлечься от пациента:

— Кроуфорд, набери там воды мне в пиалу, — он чуть кивнул головой в угол, указывая на крохотный родничок в каменной чаше, и снова провел ладонью по груди, закрывая рану псевдоплотью. — На сегодня всё... но теперь я могу сказать о значительном улучшении.

Он окунул ладонь в поднесенную чашу и легко омыл костяшками измученное лицо.

— Надеюсь, — прохрипел Михаэль почти беззвучно по его меркам, припадая губами к мокрым пальцам, — ты был исключительно жесток сегодня. Ран...

Кроуфорд чуть не поперхнулся увиденным. Ничего себе у них с Раном отношения!

— А я думал, ты больше Легионер, а целительство так, хобби... — протянул он мрачно. 

Ангел опустил телу веки, возвращая в паутину, и в воздухе поплыла легкая дымка сонного заклинания. Ран кивнул на выход и, только выйдя и закрыв дверь, тяжело вздохнул.

— Ему нельзя пить, — отозвался он не менее мрачно. — Можно только смачивать кожу. А целительство... хороших бойцов много, даже тех, кто лучше меня. Целителей... не очень.

Ангел лукавил. Та техника боя, что видел у Рана Кроуфорд, сильно отличалась от манеры боя прочих пернатых, причем в лучшую сторону. Легионерами за простое целительство не становились. И то, как Ран сражался, возбуждало сильнее, чем зрелище чужого лечения.

— И часто ты его ... — Кроуфорд притянул ангела к себе, облапал за задницу и поцеловал, одновременно подпитывая по связи энергией. Просто, чтобы напомнить, с кем тот связан сильнее. 

— Раз в семидневье — реже, чем хотелось бы, — Ран благодарно погладил по затылку, и не думая возмущаться. — Но теперь, благодаря тебе я сильнее... я его вытащу. 

Он потерся лбом о щеку и с сожалением отстранился.

— Пошли дальше?

— Опять лечить или просто поздороваться? — с подозрением посмотрел на него Кроуфорд и поцеловал снова, покрепче, чтобы засаднило губы.

Ран ответил так же жадно — но снова прервал поцелуй чуть раньше, чем у них обоих кончилось дыхание.

— Вряд ли я сумею ему помочь. Видишь ли, на первый взгляд он совершенно здоров... но не в силах направить и солнечного зайчика, — он покачал головой, — а вот пообщаться, возможно, будет интересно. Раз уж с Михаэлем так вышло. Идем?

Он зашагал дальше и остановился только двери через три, коротко постучал и вошел, только услышав разрешающий возглас.

— Солнечный зайчик, говоришь, — скрипнул зубами Кроуфорд, глядя, как Ран обнимается с красивым ангелом. Не по-дружески как-то обнимается! — Давай я тоже его обниму, — шагнул он вперед, отодвигая Рана от этого... обнимателя. — Я Кроуфорд, — козырнул он именем и прижал красивого порадушнее, так, что у того хрустнули ребра. — О, прости, не рассчитал!

Ангел пискнул что-то понимающее, и довольный Кроуфорд, подняв голову, наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд любовника. “Можно же было осторожнее”, — шепнул Ран одними губами.

— Это Азирафаэль, копиист госпиталя, — представил Ран, спеша загладить неловкость. — Ази, Кроуфорд — мой новый напарник.

— Я уже забыл, как пылко обнимают демоны, — тихий голос прозвенел хрустальной струей, — не вини его в несдержанности, мальчик мой.

— О, у вас тоже был любовником демон? — заинтересовался Кроуфорд и, подтянув к себе Рана, собственнически обнял его со спины.

Ран покосился, но возражать не стал. Азирафаэль... потускнел. Пожалуй, это было самое точное слово.

— Полагаю, сейчас действительно можно сказать именно так, — бесцветно отозвался он, чуть прикрывая глаза: словно тихая боль была настолько велика, что уже не нуждалась ни в слезах, ни в стонах. — Вряд ли Кроули станет ждать моего возвращения.

Так вот почему этот... как там его, солнечный зайчик на род Кроуфорда не отреагировал! Он уже с ним сталкивался!

— Я знаю Кроули, — радостно заявил он и провел по ушной раковине Рана языком. — Так это он про тебя нам все уши прожужжал? А что, он не заходит в гости? Или ты к нему?

Азирафаэль посерел еще сильнее; Ран тихо двинул в бок локтем.

— Я утратил меч, — терпеливо, словно маленькому ребенку объяснил “зайчик”. — Точнее сказать, отдал. Я не могу покинуть эту комнату, потому что из меня истекает свет, и только она мне его возвращает. А почему он не приходит... я полагаю, вам, как его родичу, лучше знать. Но жаль тратить наше время на столь неприятные вещи. Ран, я нашел для тебя новую книгу, — обратился он к ангелу, — иди посмотри. Если захочешь, я сделаю для тебя копию.  
Кроуфорд удивился.

— Погоди, — он предпочел держать Рана от красивого страдальца подальше, а потому легко сдвинул его в сторону. — Как это не приходит? А у вас тут, по старой памяти, никаких ограждающих чар нет? Еще с Извечной? Или, может, профилактические какие... меры? — и шагнул вперед, окончательно закрывая Рана спиной.

— Кроуфорд, какие могут быть меры, мы же пришли? — Ран не стал сопротивляться, просто отошел в угол - как оказалось, залитый солнцем пюпитр стоял именно там. — Лучше спроси его сам, если так хочешь разобраться. Ази, вот это? Можно открыть?

“Зайчик” бросился в тот же угол — и, надо сказать, с приличной скоростью. Перехватил руку Рана за запястье, накрыл тыльную сторону ладони своей, помогая защите опознать владельца и совместно открыть первую страницу. Стоило Кроуфорду шагнуть следом, как вокруг реликвии на полу вспыхнул ограждающий круг, недвусмысленно запрещая приблизиться.

— Во мне есть Свет, — напомнил Кроуфорд и прищурился, наблюдая за представлением. — Сюда, кроме меня, демоны вообще приходили, хоть раз? 

Хотелось присесть и изучить рунную защиту — аж руки зачесались, но это бы точно смотрелось невежливо, так что Кроуфорд от греха подальше спрятал их за спину.

— Но я могу передать Кроули, что вы тут не скучаете. Вон, книгами для моего постоянного, — он выделил последнее слово голосом, — утешаетесь.

— Морриган заходила, — Ран с видимым усилием оторвался от завороживших его страниц — Бездна, что же там за книга, если ее не было в клановой библиотеке? — то есть, Война. Кому, ты думаешь, был отдан меч, заново возжегший адские кузни?

Ран ласкающе провел ладонью по срезу, огладил корешок. Он смотрел на фолиант с нежностью — и с такой же, если не большей, смотрел на него узник палаты.

— С Морриган я поговорю тоже, — проскрежетал зубами Кроуфорд, чувствуя, как внутри беспокоится пламя. — Может, ты хочешь остаться? Книжку почитать... Так я могу погулять пойти.

— Хочу, — пылко выдохнул Ран, и Кроуфорд аж онемел от возмущения. Ангел замотал головой — Ази, мне две копии, хорошо? В смысле, нам. Прости, что прощаюсь, но надеюсь успеть хоть к кому-то еще, кроме вас с Михаэлем.

Ран шагнул назад, легко и стремительно, цепко ухватил за локоть и буквально выволок из палаты. Вслед донеслось печально-понимающее: “Конечно, мальчик мой, заходи в любое время!”

— Мальчик мой? — переспросил Кроуфорд, вжимая Рана в стену, и целуя его шею. — А я и не знал. Предупредил бы хоть, — хорошо еще, что боевые доспехи остались дома, и до тела ангела было так легко добраться. — Может, оружие уже пойдем смотреть?

— Кроуфорд, он ко всем так, он старше нас с тобой вместе взятых... — Ран выгнулся в руках и тихо застонал, — ты с ума сошел, в коридоре!

Он рассыпался светом прямо в объятиях, сияющее облако дернулось в сторону и, наконец, затормозило о стену в десятке метров. Ран ударился об нее спиной, судорожно облизнул губы и взглянул с упреком, беря себя в руки:

— Общественное место, легендарные пациенты за каждой дверью... а ты что со мной делаешь?

— Раньше ты от меня не бегал, — облизнул губы Кроуфорд, чувствуя, как от желания дрожит тело. Игра в кошки-мышки оказалась очень привлекательной, и в голове сразу затуманилось. 

— Мы с тобой тоже уже легендарные, забыл? Иди ко мне, детка, ну же...

Ран зло сузил глаза, явно взбеленившись на “детку”, открыл рот, чтобы высказаться в своем духе, но не успел. Из-за поворота просияло светом — не слабым огоньком свечи, а зенитным солнцем, невесть как обзаведшимся нежностью.

— Ран, это правда?! — новоприбывшего можно было не представлять. Уриэль, “милосердие божье”, выглядел примерно так, как и должен выглядеть глава целителей и один из ангелов, видевших еще первый день Творения. — Тебе удалось нащупать способ вылечить Михаэля?

Кроуфорд застонал: как невовремя-то!

— Знаете, я в саду подожду, — почти прорычал он, понимая, что еще секунда здесь, и он начнет крушить все подряд только потому, что не может дотронуться до Рана. — Там благодать... Птицы райские, опять же, не то что наша фауна! — но приласкать в голове связь с Раном все равно приласкал. С чувством, не сдерживая эмоций. — Солнечные ванны тоже, да... — он резво развернулся и пошел к выходу, сдерживаясь изо всех сил.

Ран задохнулся от полученного, от души бросил в ответ собственное желание пополам со Светом и закрылся, как смог, слишком хорошо понимая, что еще одно прикосновение — и им не понадобится даже подоконник. Обойдутся стеной, полом — чем найдут. До слуха еще донесся его ровный голос, максимально кратко, но емко излагающий суть, но с очередным поворотом и он стих.

Кроуфорд выскочил на широкое крыльцо, от переизбытка чувств трансформировался и сел на мраморные ступени, в белом камне которых виднелись золотые прожилки.

Солнце Небес приятной прохладой ласкало кожу, но губы Рана на ней ощущались бы лучше. Кроуфорд удержал в голове картинку, а потом вылизал мысленного Рана с головы до ног, держа связь открытой. В ответ донеслось сдавленное проклятие, и Ран закрылся окончательно, отгородившись зеркалом.

Сад благоухал зенитом лета: запах миндаля смешивался с ароматом цветущего апельсина и густым яблочным духом. Парфюмерная композиция навевала тоску — в обитаемых мирах именно яблоко на языке ароматов читалось как “неодолимый соблазн”, и вот стоило сидеть и нюхать местные афродизиаки впустую вместо того, чтобы употребить их по назначению? 

Шаги за спиной послышались довольно скоро, всего-то пару-тройку вечностей спустя. 

Уриэль и Ран подходили вдвоем, довольно медленно, и глава целителей что-то горячо говорил, подбрасывая яблоко на ладони.

— Искуситель хренов, — вздохнул Кроуфорд, перетекая в человеческую форму. Нет, свидание, которое планировалось, как романтическое приключение вне дома, определенно не заладилось. И всё эти дела Рана... Остались бы дома, провели еще пару экспериментов, чтобы уже точно дозировать, как вливать свою перемешанную и объединенную энергию в пентаграммы Рубежа, ну и ладно, что без Зала Славы и этих невыносимо прекрасных пейзажей, зато только вдвоем и рядом...

Ран слушал внимательно. Скользнул по двору рассеянным взглядом и снова повернулся к собеседнику. Не отреагировал, когда его панибратски стиснули за плечи, сосредоточенно кивнул на очередную реплику. Весело фыркнул, наверняка ответив на шутку что-то язвительное, и машинально поймал в ладони брошенное яблоко. Дохнул на ало-золотой бок и с явным удовольствием впился зубами.

Кроуфорд аж на месте подскочил. И после этого говорят, что это демоны распущенные?! 

Крылья распахнулись сами собой, и доспехи тоже материализовались как-то самостоятельно, минуя волю хозяина.

— Простите, Светлейший, — рыкнул Кроуфорд, через будущее просчитывая слабые места Уриэля. Меча с собой не было, но теперь против ангела можно было обратить и Свет тоже. — Мне показалось, или вы действительно сделали моему партнеру интимное предложение?

Вокруг все стихло — прохожие ангелы, птицы, поющие насекомые... Всё замерло. Или, может, это Кроуфорд наконец-то научился останавливать время.

Ран вздрогнул, словно разбуженный, растерянно взглянул на несчастное яблоко в руке, невольно облизнул губы от сладкого сока. Потом, наконец, отмер, поспешно шагнул навстречу так, чтобы остаться строго между ними:

— Спокойно! — он вскинул ладонь. — Кроуфорд, это просто недоразумение!

Кроуфорд глянул на Уриэля и не стал гасить пламя в глазах.

— Я бы не сказал, Ран, что был понят неправильно, — неторопливо пророкотал он, — но всё же предпочел бы озвучить свое предложение чуть позже и... более убедительно.

Он вскинул ладонь, останавливая возражения, и так же неспешно закончил:

— Но сейчас вы, дети, поглощены своим случайным... партнерством, а я никуда не тороплюсь, Ран. Ты пресытишься — и я все еще надеюсь, что эта детская сцена не изменит твое стремление вылечить моего брата.

Время снова сделалось вязким, но на этот раз — чужим. Уриэль умел с ним обращаться — вне всяких сомнений. И потому, с нарочитой вежливостью кивнув, рассыпался столбом солнечных бликов.

— Случайным! — Кроуфорд полыхнул так, что в ногах четкой тенью прорисовалась новая пентаграмма. Надо было убираться отсюда к Бездне! Он глянул на Рана, который смотрел вслед Уриэлю, и зарычал, едва не срываясь на боевой вой. А потом ударил ногой в пентаграмму и позволил ей всосать себя, чтобы выплюнуть в замке на Холодном Обрыве.

И уже там Кроуфорд дал волю своей ярости, исторгая рёв такой силы, что обрушилась одна из мелких башенок. Правда, зачарованные камни тут же построились вновь.

Тучи над донжоном расступились почти сразу, широкий луч солнца наискосок осветил башню и утонул в главном витраже каминного зала. Ран. Явился.

Кроуфорд взревел снова, не сдерживаясь, и по скату крыш снова застучали камни, чтобы через секунду вернуться на место. То, что Ран вернулся домой, а не помчался за Уриэлем, уже о чем-то говорило... Хотя ангел мог возвратиться только затем, чтобы попрощаться. 

Вежливость небес, будь она проклята!

Главные двери распахнулись почти сразу, и Ран в буквальном смысле вылетел наружу. Стремительно взмыл над замком, оглядываясь, и легко спланировал на крышу совсем рядом, почти вплотную. От ветра коса изрядно растрепалась, на обычно непроницаемом лице сейчас отчетливо читалась тревога. Доспехов он не надел. 

Кроуфорд рывком преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, схватил Рана, опрокидывая его назад, и прыгнул, сквозь скроенные ткани реальности, утягивая ангела за собой и подминая его под себя уже на постели в спальне.

Распахнул крылья, закрывая ими любовника от всего остального мира, и впился поцелуем в его губы. У них был вкус яблока, кисловато-сладкий и только раздражающий ещё сильнее, напоминая о случившемся. Ран застонал прямо в поцелуй и, словно вспомнив, сорвал заглушку, перегородившую связь.

Вцепился в плечи, притягивая сильнее, и с жаром ответил на поцелуй — словно тоже копил страсть все это неудавшееся свидание и теперь торопился выплеснуть до того, как она испепелит его изнутри.

— Я его убью, — прохрипел Кроуфорд, принимаясь вылизывать Рану шею и одновременно сдирать с него одежду, мало заботясь о ее сохранности. Единственное, на что его хватило, так это убрать из реальности доспех. Но Ран был так близко, под руками, с жарким взглядом, яркими губами и вздрагивающий от каждого прикосновения... Думать о чем-то другом становилось невозможно.

— Потом, — с одеждой Ран успел первый — она просто стекла с него ручьями света и осыпалась ворохом светлячков куда-то на пол. — Ты... тоже!

Он сильно дернул за воротник, и рубашка с треском разошлась посередине. Ладони скользнули по бокам, жадно огладили спину и место между лопаток, откуда начинались крылья. 

Кроуфорд зарычал, подхватил ангела под задницу и прижал к себе, втираясь в его бедра членом.

На то, чтобы формулировать мысли, не хватало сил, в голове бушевало пламя, сочилось через кожу, испепеляло любое чувство кроме жажды обладания и слепящего Света, который резал Кроуфорда изнутри. Если бы он мог думать, он бы понял, что это любовь — но думать он не мог.

Он прошелся зубами по шее Рана, намечая укусы, но не раня зубами кожу. Ран дернулся под ним навстречу, глухо застонал, мотнул головой и обнял коленями. От него полыхнуло светом — мягкое сияние рождалось будто под кожей, подсвечивая её изнутри, лаская каждым касанием.

— Чего ты... — прохрипел он, — чего ты взвился?

Кроуфорд на миг не сдержал трансформации, и Ран вздрогнул, когда в задницу вонзились когти демона. 

— Случайный напар-рник? — прорычал Кроуфорд и накрыл ртом шею ангела, оставляя на месте поцелуя впечатляющий засос. — Развлечение на какое-то время? А потом к Уриэлю, да? 

Отметина выцветала на глазах, и это добавляло масла в огонь.

— Я же здес-сь... — Ран сорвался на шипение, обнял за шею, прижимая к себе теснее. — Можно подумать... ты таких предложений не получаешь!

— Это пока! — прохрипел Кроуфорд, резко наклоняясь к розовому соску и на один удар сердца поймал его зубами, чтобы потом всосать в рот и прижать языком. *

Ран вскрикнул — и не удержал голос. Звуковая волна прокатилась по комнате, отражаясь от стен, окутывая всё тело раз за разом, пока колебания воздуха не утихли.

— Я никуда не собираюсь! — вторая попытка вышла у него более внятной.

— Пока! — напомнил демон, жестко вылизывая сосок, и посильнее сжал задницу Рана ладонями. — А завтра надоест и всё! Может, он трахается лучше! 

Очередной стон Ран задавил в зародыше, вовремя закусив костяшки пальцев, и Кроуфорд почувствовал себя обкраденным.

— Предлагаешь мне проверить и сравнить? — ангел с вызовом приподнялся на локте. — Прямо сейчас отправляться?!

Кроуфорд не смог сдержаться — он выбросил руку в сторону, и сорвавшаяся с ладони шаровая молния разнесла к прародителям стену спальни. Камни все еще сыпались на пол, как Кроуфорд дернул Рана опять под себя, прижимая его к постели покрепче, и накрывая поцелуем губы, выдохнул:

— Убью. 

Ран жарко ответил на поцелуй, словно сам погибал от жажды, но под конец всё равно чуть дернулся в руках. Прихватил зубами за губу, заставляя на секунду отстраниться, и потребовал:

— Пусти меня, я тоже хочу тебя обнять.

Оторваться от ангела Кроуфорд не мог — физически был не в состоянии выпустить его из рук, а потому просто крутанулся на постели, переворачиваясь и укладывая Рана на себя. Только и успел, что крылья убрать, хватило острой вспышки боли. Но так было даже лучше — теперь Рана можно было чувствовать всего: гладить спину, мять задницу, и цеплять за шею, наклоняя к себе и целуя. 

Ангел терся всем телом, медленно, но неостановимо: ерзал пахом по бедрам, то и дело сжимая ягодицами член и отстраняясь, скользил грудью по животу, рассыпал по ключицам мелкие, почти невесомые поцелуи. Из-под массы спутавшихся волос поблескивали полуприкрытые глаза, лихорадочно пунцовели губы.

Отвлечься сейчас на смазку — значило потерять время. Но и причинять Рану боль тоже не хотелось. Кроуфорд вновь подхватил ангела под задницу, сильно дернул к себе ближе и, подняв голову, взял его член в рот, всасывая и ритмично лаская его языком. 

Ран выкрикнул что-то невнятно-нецензурное и вцепился в подушку над головой. Судя по угрожающему треску, проживет она недолго... да и Бездна с ней. От очередного особенно удачного движения Кроуфорда вдавило в постель порывом ветра: похоже, Ран настолько потерял контроль, что не просто материализовал крылья, а ещё и безотчетно выбрал их наиболее материальную форму. Мелкий нежный пух подкрыльев начинался у поясницы и шел до самых лопаток — едва ли не самое чувствительное и уязвимое место на теле. 

Кроуфорд довольно заурчал, прижимая головку языком и всасывая ее глубже. Сдавил член губами, качнул головой, а потом не выдержал, все же запустил пальцы между ягодиц ангела, забираясь в задницу. О, Бездна, какой горячий!

Ран наверху заерзал — и тихо застонал, мелко дрожа и пытаясь одновременно погрузиться глубже и насадиться на пальцы. От крыльев запахло озоном, словно бы где-то внутри этого распаленного тела медленно рождалась шаровая молния. И она вот-вот должна была рвануть.

Кроуфорд двинул рукой, толкая ангела в задницу — и себе в рот, и еще раз, добавляя сгибая пальцы внутри на обратном движении Рана. Ангел содрогнулся и кончил, крылья конвульсивно ударили по воздуху, поднимая ветер, и в комнате громыхнуло — жемчужно-белая молния все-таки сорвалась с перьев и влепилась в потолок. Прожгла камень и вырвалась наружу. 

Кроуфорд выждал пару мгновений, а потом стащил Рана с себя и уложил на постель рядом. Рывком поднялся, оглядел эту донельзя привлекательную картину и сплюнул семя себе в ладонь.

— Ты мой, — прорычал он, забираясь между раздвинутых ног ангела и смазывая свой член поблескивающей даже в темноте спермой. — Думай об этом, когда в следующий раз будешь со всякими... там... Обниматься!

Он ухватился за основания крыльев Рана и одним толчком загнал член внутрь. 

Ангела выгнуло. Левая ладонь заскребла по простыне, нашарила руку и слабо сжала.

— Твой... — он повернул голову, и стало видно, как шевельнулись губы — на этот раз ему схватило сил на короткую фразу. — Не останавливайся!

— О, детка, не дождешься... — Кроуфорд легко прихватил зубами кончик крыла и мощно двинул бедрами, так что Рана даже сдвинуло на месте. — Я ждал этого целый день!

Перья были упругими и шелковыми, жесткими там, где раскрывались маховые, и совсем нежные на подкрыльях. Кроуфорд рыкнул на следующем толчке и выпустив когти, прошелся ими по нежному — вспушая и поднимая перышки.

— Еще, — хрипло потребовал Ран, ежась и подаваясь навстречу, — еще!

Пот смачивал перышки, заставляя их темнеть, и ангел снова уткнулся лбом в локоть, похоже, вцепляясь зубами в уголок подушки, сильно сжался на очередном толчке. 

Кроуфорд врезался членом сильнее — до основания, Ран даже вскинулся, — но демон уже нажимал пальцами на мышцы крыльев, лаская их сначала подушечками, а потом и когтями, легко царапая чувствительную кожу и заставляя своего ангела дрожать.

— Мне нравится... — не удержаться и снова не куснуть Рана за шею он тоже не смог, — когда ты просишь! 

Мокрая спина уже не выглядела такой безупречной — под кожей проступили голубоватые вены, словно плоть сделалась полупрозрачной, перламутровой.

— Быстрее... твою мать, — на этот раз Рану удалось взять под контроль голос — густой, вязкий звук прошелся по телу, словно колокол, — я сейчас... спячу!

Кроуфорд рыкнул, прижал его покрепче и начал работать бедрами, теряясь в жгучем удовольствии, которое накатывало тяжелыми волнами. В голове уже все мутилось, к прародительнице Бездны, и стоны Рана, переходящие во вскрики, были едва различимы в грохоте крови.

— Держись, детка, — демон не замечал, что говорит вслух, — держись, еще чуть-чуть, еще... 

По связи хлынул Свет — гребаная цунами чистого света пополам со страстью, нежностью и отчаянным до фантомной боли в крыльях желанием достичь небес, вершины мира, стратосферы. Достичь — и взорваться сверхновой, расчертить небо новой кометой.

Будь он просто демоном — его бы выжгло, испепелило на месте. Но Кроуфорд простым демоном уже не был, и Свет в его душе отозвался, швыряя своего обладателя за грань. Энергия прошила его с головы до пят, рванула в стороны, и, наверное, он на секунду потерял сознание, когда в разум вломились Тьма и Пламя, а Сила все текла по жилам, по коже, перестраивая кости и мускулы в каком-то ей одном понятном порядке.

Кроуфорд понял, что все еще хрипит, только через какое-то время после оргазма. И тот факт, что вокруг кровати теперь была вытравлена пентаграмма защиты, тоже дошел не сразу. 

Ну, ее проверить на свойства можно будет потом. Не горит...

Кроуфорд слабо хмыкнул, не желая шевелить пока и пальцем. От дыхания перья, носом в которые он лежал, шевельнулись, и немедленно захотелось чихнуть. Ран под ним двинулся, чуть дернулись крылья, налились светом и пропали. Мелкие царапины вдоль позвоночника еще оставались, но и они блекли на глазах, буквально стираясь с кожи.

Ангел перекинул косу куда-то на бок, чтобы не мешала, и молча придвинулся ближе. Устроился щекой на предплечье и переплел пальцы оставшейся свободной левой с пальцами Кроуфорда.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты смотришь на кого-то другого, — проворчал Кроуфорд, обнимая его и подтягивая к себе поближе. Слизал пот с плеча Рана и снова откинулся на подушку. — И мысль о том, что ты с кем-то там даже обнимаешься, мне тоже очень не нравится. 

Ангел тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся под обнимающей рукой на спину, чтобы можно было смотреть в лицо.

— Мне тоже не нравится, и я надеялся это до тебя донести. Готов признать, что исполнение вышло гораздо более... катастрофичным, чем я планировал, — он потерся затылком о руку и зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, — но, в целом, сравнительно успешным. Нет?

— Тебе не нравится, когда тебя кто-то лапает из своих? — с удивлением воззрился на него Кроуфорд. — Так не ходи в этот свой госпиталь, обойдутся без тебя! Тебе что, здесь плохо?

Ангел чуть прикрыл глаза, будто засыпая, но взгляд из-под полуопущенных век остался таким же острым.

— Мне не нравится, когда аналогичные предложения делают тебе, — терпеливо пояснил Ран. — Особенно в моем присутствии. Поэтому получилось... вот так.

— Да кто мне такое делает?! — возмутился Кроуфорд. — Этот Уриэль... он на тебя, как на Свет смотрел! И книжник тот! А Михаэль вообще тебя чуть ли не облизывал!

— Сильвия, неделю назад — вместе с выводком своих суккубят на первом сборище, — ровно напомнил Ран, — Бергер... этот вообще обнаглел, поинтересовался, как попасть к нам третьим. Продолжать?

Кроуфорд похлопал глазами.

— Что? Серьезно?! Я не заметил! Он положил на тебя глаз?! — рычание вырвалось из горла само по себе.

— Скорее на дармовую силу, которая к нам прилагается, — проворчал Ран иронически, — угомонись уже. И ответь мне внятно, без рыка: либо мы оба легко относимся к взаимной верности, обещая лишь возвращаться друг к другу и обмениваться впечатлениями при желании...

Он поднял веки и взглянул пристально и ясно, без малейших признаков сонливости.

— Либо нет.

Кроуфорд не сомневался ни секунды. Одна мысль об Уриэле снова превращала кровь в яд.

— Никаких Уриэлей! — выдохнул он, глядя в эти ясные глаза. — Или начнется вторая Извечная. 

— Что Троя вам, когда бы не Елена... — фыркнул Ран. — Договорились. Я вылечу его брата, и закроем вопрос.

— В следующий раз лучше говори сразу, — Кроуфорд приласкал связь в своей голове. Ему показалось, или она стала еще прочнее? — Не надо больше... демонстраций.

— И яблок, — Ран невольно поморщился, — не поверишь, так успел наговориться тогда, что просто пить захотелось. Забыл о возможном подтексте напрочь.

— Во рту, говоришь, пересохло? — усмехнулся Кроуфорд и посмотрел в опаленный потолок. — В следующий раз возьмем с собой воду.

— Смейся, — легко улыбнулся Ран в ответ, — но это правда, хотя и звучит идиотски.

— А нам еще с охранной пентаграммой разбираться, — кивнул Кроуфорд, указывая на пол. — Уже подозреваю, что никто посторонний к нам в замок попасть не сможет.

— Уриэль — так точно, — пробормотал Ран, свешиваясь с кровати и задумчиво рассматривая рисунок. — Ты был крайне... убедителен.

— А говорил: катастрофичен! — засмеялся Кроуфорд и погладил его по бедру. — Ты уж, радость моя, определись!

— Так одно совершенно не мешает другому, — Ран улегся обратно и принялся задумчиво чертить что-то пальцем на плече. — Я бы даже сказал, органично дополняет.

— И тебе понравилось? — специально не уточняя, что именно он имеет в виду, спросил демон.

— Яблоки не очень, — охотно поделился Ран, — а вот в полыхающем бешенством тебе есть нечто эстетически совершенное. И не захочешь, залюбуешься.

— А ты не хочешь? — протянул Кроуфорд понимающим тоном. — Надо же!

Ран прижмурился с видом совершенно мечтательным:

— Когда ты стоял перед Уриэлем, полыхая от гнева, я едва не забыл, о чем речь, — просто признался Ран. — Если бы можно было влюбиться заново, я бы влюбился.

— Ох, детка! — восторженно взревел Кроуфорд и притиснул Рана к себе. — Я тоже тебя люблю!

— Если ты когда-нибудь и заработаешь еще одну демонстрацию, то именно за эту “детку”, — досадливо пробормотал Ран. — Найди уже другое слово.

— О да, сладкий, как пожелаешь, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд и с удовольствием перекатил ангела под себя, заглушая возмущенный возглас.


End file.
